sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
F-6t Big Foot
F-6t Spider Troop Big Foot - Ground Air Combat Walker – pojazd wojskowej organizacji Guardian Units of Nations, pojawiający się w [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]]. Po raz pierwszy wystąpił jako pierwszy boss Hero Story w grach Sonic Adventure 2 i Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, a później jako przeciwnik w grze Shadow the Hedgehog. Opis F-6t Big Foot to dwunożny robot wojskowy. Składa się z kokpitu, do którego podłączone są dwie masywne nogi. Kokpit jest oszklony i uzbrojony w działko mechaniczne. Po bokach kokpitu pojawiają się dwie wyrzutnie rakiet w formie sześciennych kostek. Gdy się wysuwają, każda z nich ujawnia po cztery wyrzutnie rakiet. F-6t Big Foot wyposażony jest także w silniki odrzutowe z tyłu. W trakcie lotu zwija nogi i unosi się. Robot może szybko strzelać pociskami ze swojego działka w kokpicie, a kiedy stoi może uruchomić wyrzutnie rakiet. Posiada zielono-żółto-czerwoną kolorystykę. Robot jest pilotowany przez żołnierza GUN. Dane: *Waga: 100,600 lbs *Wymiary **Pełna długość: 16.0 ft **Szerokość: 10. ft. **Wysokość: 18.1 ft. *Silnik: GUN F-series Diesel Engine/Dwa GUN R-series turbofan engines *Szybkość **Droga: 45 mph **Powietrze: 96 mph *Uzbrojenie **Jedna M32 A-1 22m kartaczownica Gatlinga. **Dwie wyrzutnie rakiet typu ziemia-powietrze AIM-120C Advanced Medium-Range *Załoga: Jeden *Ochrona: **Chobham-type armor on glacis and turret and armored bulkheads between turret and engine **Depleted uranium armor in production **Automatic fire detection and suppression **Collective overpressure Nuclear Biological and Chemical (NBC) protection **GVDR-1A radiological warning device Historia Sonic Adventure 2 W Sonic Adventure 2 F-6t Big Foot został wystawiony do walki z Soniciem, po tym jak ten uciekł z helikoptera GUN. Robot ten został jednak pokonany w walce z jeżem. Shadow stanął później na zniszczonej maszynie i po raz pierwszy ukazał się Sonicowi, demonstrując mu Szmaragd Chaosu i jego zdolność do wykonywania Kontroli Chaosu. Shadow the Hedgehog |Wystąpienie=''Shadow the Hedgehog'' |Poziom= *Iron Jungle *The ARK *Black Comet *GUN Fortress |Twórca=Guardian Units of Nations |Przynależność=Guardian Units of Nations |Inne nazwy= *Big Foot Typu A *Big Foot Typu B |Kolory= *Zielony, pomarańczowy, żółty, biały (Typ A) *Zielony, szary, żółty (Typ B) |Ataki= *Strzelanie z kartaczownicy Gatlinga (Typ A) *Strzelanie z RPG ośmiostrzałowego (Typ B) }} W grze Shadow the Hedgehog Big Foot pojawia się jako przeciwnik, ale występuje w dwóch typach. Można go spotkać na poziomach: Iron Jungle, The ARK, Black Comet, GUN Fortress. Big Foot Typu A jest uproszczoną wersją oryginalnego Big Foota. Jest jednym z najbardziej wytrzymałych przeciwników przypisanych do GUN, ustępując jedynie Typowi B. Dysponuje zielono-pomarańczowo-żółtą kolorystyką. Nadal składa się na niego kokpit do którego podłączone są dwie masywne nogi. Pozbawiony jest jednak wyrzutni rakiet. Robot jest pilotowany przez żołnierza GUN. Zwykle przyjmuje pozycję stacjonarną, czasami unosi się nad ziemią. Gdy zobaczy gracza, będzie próbował kroczyć w jego stronę, oraz zacznie strzelać ze swojej kartaczownicy Gatlinga, którą upuszcza po zniszczeniu. Zniszczenie go wymaga 9 regularnych uderzeń Homing Attackiem. Big Foot Typu B jest niemal identyczny jak oryginalny Big Foot, ale posiada zielonkawą, maskującą kolorystykę. Jest najsilniejszym przeciwnikiem z szeregów GUN. Wyposażony jest w kartaczownicę Gatlinga, ale nie korzysta z niej ani jej nie upuszcza. Zamiast tego posługuje się dwiema wyrzutniami rakiet z czterema lufami. Po wystrzeleniu rakiety namierza gracza i próbuje go trafić. Może kroczyć w kierunku gracza. Potrafi także unosić się nad ziemią, ale nie porusza się wtedy. Po zniszczeniu Big Foot Typu B upuszcza RPG ośmiostrzałowe. Zniszczenie go wymaga 15 regularnych uderzeń Homing Attackiem. Boss F-6t Big Foot pojawia się jako pierwszy boss Hero Story w grach Sonic Adventure 2 i Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Grywalną postacią jest Sonic the Hedgehog. Walka ma miejsce po przejściu City Escape. Areną jest jeden z miejskich placów w Central City, na którym rozstawione są drewniane skrzynie. W trakcie walki Big Foot unosi się w powietrze i przelatuje nad areną. Następnie zawraca i strzela pod siebie szybkimi seriami pocisków. Przy tym niszczy drewniane skrzynie, na które wleci, albo w które trafią jego pociski. Po pewnym czasie ląduje na dwóch nogach i otwiera wyrzutnie, z których wystrzeliwuje w gracza rakiety. Gdy wystrzeli wszystkie znów wzniesie się w powietrze i będzie powtarzać poprzednie manewry. Aby go pokonać, gracz musi uderzać w oszkloną część kokpitu, w której znajduje się pilot. Istnieje na to kilka sposobów. Gracz może poczekać aż robot wyląduje i zacznie wystrzeliwać rakiety, a następnie wtedy uderzyć. Kiedy Big Foot leci, można wykorzystać pobliskie skrzynie, aby osiągnąć wysokość odpowiednią do trafienia kokpitu. Jeśli gracz posiada ulepszenie Bounce Bracelet, może wykonywać Bounce Attack aby dostać się na wysokość kokpitu. W trakcie otrzymania każdego uderzenia Big Foot zatrzymuje się i przerywa wykonywanie swoich ataków. Boss zostaje pokonany po otrzymaniu 4 uderzeń. Muzyka }} Galeria Big Foot 01.png Big Foot 02.png Big Foot 03.png Big Foot 04.png Big Foot 05.png Big Foot 06.png Big Foot 07.png Big Foot 08.png Big Foot 09.png Big Foot 10.png Big Foot 11.png Big Foot 12.png Big Foot 13.png Big Foot 14.png Big Foot 15.png Big Foot 16.png Big Foot 17.png Big Foot 18.png W innych mediach Sonic X [[Plik:F-6t Big Foot Sonic X.png|thumb|Big Foot w Sonic X]] W serialu Sonic X Big Foot jest robotem Guardian Units of Nations, podobnie jak w grach. Posiada wygląd z Sonic Adventure 2 i odgrywa podobną rolę. Pojawił się na Downhill Street, gdzie zaatakował Sonica uciekającego przed wojskowym pościgiem. Został jednak zniszczony przez niebieskiego jeża, przy pomocy pierścienia. Archie Comics W komiksach Big Foot pojawił się kilkakrotnie w tle, między innymi podczas krótkiego ataku Doktora Eggmana na Central City. Wspierał wtedy siły GUN, które prowadził E-123 Omega. Ciekawostki *F-6t Big Foot nosi imię po legendarnej Wielkiej Stopie. *Według oficjalnej strony Sonic Adventure 2, Big Foot należy do oddziału Skorpiona. *W wersji Sonic Adventure 2 na Dreamcasta walkę z Big Footem można ukończyć bardzo szybko, wykonując Light Speed Attack. W późniejszych wersjach zostało to zmienione i Light Speed Attack zadaje bossowi już tylko jedno uderzenie, po czym zostaje przerwany. Kategoria:Bossowie w Sonic Adventure 2 Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Shadow the Hedgehog Kategoria:Pojazdy GUN Kategoria:Pojazdy latające Kategoria:Pojazdy lądowe